11 Marca 2012
100px 05:50 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 5602 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5602); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 5603 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5603); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Las bliżej nas odc. 16; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Zabawy z Lippy and Messy odc. 18 Kraina muzyki 2; język angielski dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Dora poznaje świat - odc. 20 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - Cuchnąca sprawa, odc. 22 (Something Smells); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 iCarly - odc. 18 (iPromise Not to Tell); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Czy wiecie, że... (Czy wiecie, że...); magazyn kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Zacisze gwiazd - Piotr Kupicha; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Magiczne drzewo - odc. 1 - Drewniany pies - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Andrzej Maleszka; wyk.:Wojciech Molski, Zuzanna Gulczyńska, Maria Peszek, Artur Dziurman, Janusz Michałowski, Andrzej Dolecki, Magdalena Kizinkiewicz, Krystyna Rutkowska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański kraj prod.Watykan (2012); STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:00 Euro wg. Gesslera; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Dzika Polska - Ukochana wataha; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Oslo ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:15 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Oslo; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:05 Lekkoatletyka - Halowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Stambuł dz. 3 kraj prod.Szwecja (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:30 Komisarz Alex - odc. 2/13 - Uniknąć śmierci - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2378; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Gumiś to dobry sąsiad, odc 37 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / Good Neigbor Gummi ep. 37); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Meksyku; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Ranczo - odc. 67 - Kozi róg - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Zakochana Jedynka - Za jakie grzechy (New in Town); komedia kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2008); reż.:Jonas Elmer; wyk.:Renee Zellweger, Harry Jr. Connick; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Dynastia Tudorów - odc. 9 (Tudors, The, ep. 9) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 24:00 Dynastia Tudorów - odc. 10 (Tudors, The, ep. 10) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Kino nocnych marków - Popioły cz. II; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1965); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Daniel Olbrychski, Bogusław Kierc, Piotr Wysocki, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Pola Raksa, Władysław Hańcza; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Zakończenie dnia 100px 06:10 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:20 Nie tylko dla pań - Świat podróży według Ediego - Peru; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 Nie tylko dla pań - Świat podróży według Ediego - Boliwia; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Ostoja - odc. 87; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 M jak miłość - odc. 897; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 717 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 718 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Rodzinne oglądanie - Matka - Ziemia - odc. 2/ 5 - Woda (ep. 2/ 5 - How earth made us - Water); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Iain Stewart; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Oslo - 30 km stylem klasycznym ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Oslo - 30 km stylem klasycznym kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:50 Bitwa na głosy - (2); widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 2 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:15 Szansa na Sukces - Ania Rusowicz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 476 - Męskie sprawy; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Kultura, głupcze (23); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:50 Tak to leciało! - kulisy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Tak to leciało! - (115); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Studenci (59); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Aida - odc. 2 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 30 minut Młodego Kina - Obcy VI - txt. str. 777; film TVP; reż.:Borys Lankosz; wyk.:Wojciech Klata, Grażyna Juchniewicz, Maria Garbowska, Zofia Perczyńska, Joachim Lamża, Karolina Dryzner; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (22); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Studio filmowe Dwójki - Przejście podziemne - txt. str. 777; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1972); reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Teresa Krzyżanowska, Andrzej Seweryn, Anna Jaraczówna, Zygmunt Maciejewski, Jan Orsza Łukaszewicz, Janusz Skalski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Still alive - film o Krzysztofie Kieślowskim; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Maria Zmarz - Koczanowicz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:05 Spowiedź dziecięcia wieku; film kostiumowy kraj prod.Polska (1985); reż.:Marek Nowicki; wyk.:Hanna Mikuć, Marek Cichucki, Marzena Trybała, Grażyna Barszczewska, Elżbieta Anusik, Agnieszka Fatyga; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Biedni milionerzy - odc. 11/12 Jobhopping, czyli nowa praca (Arme Millionaere (Poor Millionairs) ep. Jobhopping); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Zakończenie dnia 100px 07:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Zbliżenia 08:00 Spotkania z ekologią 08:15 Teraz Inowrocław 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 Agroregion 09:00 Transmisja mszy świętej 10:00 Głos Mediów - odc. 29; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Tu kultura - odc. 27; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 28; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Niewłaściwy Tor; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Dokument w TVP Bydgoszcz 18:00 Fabryka pomysłów 18:10 Panie doktorze... 18:30 Zbliżenia, pogoda 18:45 W zbliżeniu 19:00 Tu Kultura 19:25 Nowe idee - odpowiedzialni w biznesie 20:00 Głos Mediów - odc. 29; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:50 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:45 Zbliżenia, przegląd prasy, sport 22:10 Po oklaskach 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:25 Operacja Życie - odc. 11; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:52 Operacja Życie - odc. 12; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Tu kultura - odc. 27; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:51 Głos Mediów - odc. 29; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:52 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:10 Polska według Kreta - odc. 21 - Puszcza Notecka; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:41 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 03:20 Reportaż TVP INFO - Niewłaściwy Tor; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:51 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 19; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:05 Operacja Życie - odc. 11; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:33 Operacja Życie - odc. 12; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Tu kultura - odc. 27; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:27 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 100px 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Przygody Animków (2, 3) - serial animowany 08.15 Miś Yogi (31, 32) - serial animowany 08.45 Pinky i Mózg 2 (23, 24) - serial animowany 09.40 Scooby-Doo (11) - serial animowany 10.10 The Looney Tunes Show (2) - serial animowany 10.40 Historie przy kawie (2) - talk-show 10.45 Kosmaty snowboardzista - komedia, Kanada 2003 12.40 S Club - komedia, Wielka Brytania/Hiszpania 2003 14.35 Sezon na misia 2 - film animowany, USA 2008 16.15 Tylko taniec. Got to dance (2) - program rozrywkowy 17.45 Pamiętniki z wakacji (20) - serial paradokumentalny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Państwo w państwie (21) - program publicystyczny 20.00 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music (2) - program rozrywkowy 22.00 Kości 7 (130) - serial kryminalny 23.00 Reguły sztuki - film sensacyjny, Hiszpania 2004 01.15 Magazyn sportowy 03.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 100px 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Maja w ogrodzie (11) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.25 Akademia ogrodnika (11) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 11.30 Przepis na życie 3 (1/13) - serial obyczajowy 12.30 Prawo Agaty (1, 2/15) - serial obyczajowy 14.30 X Factor 2 - program rozrywkowy 15.55 Kroniki Spiderwick - film fantasy, USA 2008 18.00 Milion w minutę (4) - teleturniej 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Surowi rodzice (1/13) - reality show 21.00 Prawo Agaty (3) - serial obyczajowy 22.00 Eagle Eye - thriller, Niemcy/USA 2008 00.15 Szymon na żywo (1) - program rozrywkowy 01.15 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.30 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 03.40 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe 100px 5:05 Inspektor Gadżet Odcinek: 18 5:25 Morze miłości Odcinek: 4 5:45 V-Max 6:10 Dzieci natury 6:50 Dekoratornia 7:20 Mistrz kuchni: Gordon Ramsay Odcinek: 1 8:20 Ryzykanci Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 5 9:20 Kot w butach 11:00 Galileo Odcinek: 263 12:00 Mała czarna Odcinek: 333 13:00 Dekoratornia 13:30 Spadkobiercy 14:30 Łowca krokodyli Odcinek: 5 15:35 Mistrz kuchni: Gordon Ramsay Odcinek: 2 16:35 Heidi i dzieciaki Odcinek: 2 17:05 Biały smok 19:00 Galileo Odcinek: 265 20:00 Pani Doubtfire 22:30 Spadkobiercy Odcinek: 51 23:30 Operacja Delta Force II: Na ratunek 1:45 Galileo Odcinek: 263 2:45 TV market 3:00 To był dzień 3:50 To był dzień na świecie 4:15 Zakończenie programu 100px 5:30 Pascal: po prostu gotuj Sezon: 11 6:00 You can dance - Po prostu tańcz! Sezon: 6 7:00 Mango - Telezakupy 9:05 Teoria wielkiego podrywu Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 3 9:35 Tajemnice Smallville Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 7 10:35 Vabank 12:45 Dzika lokatorka 14:50 Szeryf z Firecreek 17:00 Pod osłoną nocy Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 1 17:55 Niania Odcinek: 112 Sezon: 8 18:25 Niania Odcinek: 113 Sezon: 8 18:55 Dwóch i pół Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 9 19:25 Reguły gry Odcinek: 4 20:00 Ocean's Eleven: Ryzykowna gra 22:25 Dowody zbrodni Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 6 23:25 Californication Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 3 0:00 Hycel 1:55 Arkana magii 3:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj Sezon: 11 4:25 Zakończenie programu 100px 06:05 Galeria - odc. 14; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Galeria - odc. 15; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Galeria - odc. 16; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Galeria - odc. 17; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Galeria - odc. 18; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 08:55 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Szkoła na Słonecznej - odc. 4 - Cicha dyskoteka (Skola Na Vysluni odc. 3 - Prilis ticha diskoteka); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Poranek z EURO - .; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Ostatnia książka Ryszarda Kapuścińskiego; film dokumentalny; reż.:Beata Hyży-Czołpińska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański kraj prod.Watykan (2012); STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:50 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z katedry pw. Wniebowzięcia NMP we Włocławku; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:20 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (78); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 16:15 Czerwony dywan; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Salon Polonii; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 881; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Rezydencja - odc. 52 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Rezydencja - odc. 53 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Kręgielki i bumerang, odc. 48 (The Skittles and the Bumerang); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Ranczo - odc. 65* - Pakt z czartem - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (78); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Salon Polonii; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 881; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Kręgielki i bumerang, odc. 48 (The Skittles and the Bumerang); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:24 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Ranczo - odc. 65* - Pakt z czartem; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Czerwony dywan; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Kulturalni PL (79); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 100px 6:20 Werdykt Sezon: 3 7:00 Telezakupy 10:00 Kosmica TV 12:00 Mroczny rycerz Odcinek: 19 13:05 Demolka 13:35 Nieźle kliknięci 14:05 Disco Bandżo 15:30 Zaraza 17:25 Siedem lat w Tybecie 20:15 Zabójcza głębia 22:15 XIII Odcinek: 3 23:15 Demolka 23:45 Miłosny trójkąt 0:25 Cena pożądania 1:50 Nocny patrol 100px 6:00 Parot 6:30 Kocha, nie kocha 7:00 Power Lista 9:00 Week Top 10 10:00 Power Lista 11:00 Disco ponad wszystko Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 2 12:00 Łowy króla disco Odcinek: 6 13:00 Viva Clubbing 14:00 Top 50 - Gramy, co chcecie, czyli weekend z fan page'em 18:00 PL Top 10 19:00 Kolejno odlicz, czyli Viva 10 naj Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 20:00 Viva Mjuzik Kłiiiz Superstar Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 4 21:00 O Co Kaman 22:00 Star Chart Odcinek: 4 23:00 100% Viva 0:00 Viva Hits Polska 1:00 Viva DJ Night 2:00 Kocha, nie kocha 2:30 Całuśnik 3:00 Parot 3:30 Kocha, nie kocha 4:00 Zrywacz 4:30 Parot 5:00 Kocha, nie kocha 5:30 Całuśnik 100px 6:00 Starter MTV 7:00 Teen Cribs Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 2 7:30 MTV w domu u... - edycja ekstremalna Odcinek: 14 8:00 Gdy miałem 17 lat Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 3 8:30 Gdy miałem 17 lat Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 3 9:00 Made Odcinek: 33 Sezon: 11 10:00 Pogromcy nadwagi Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 11:00 Pogromcy nadwagi Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 12:00 Pogromcy nadwagi Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 12:30 Marzenia Chelsea Odcinek: 7 13:00 Marzenia Chelsea Odcinek: 8 13:30 Pogromcy nadwagi Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 2 14:30 Brzydkie kaczątka - International Odcinek: 2 15:00 Operacja: Stylówa Odcinek: 5 15:30 Światowe supersłodkie urodziny Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 16:00 Nastoletnie matki Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 3 17:00 Pogromcy nadwagi Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 2 18:00 Marzenia Chelsea Odcinek: 8 18:30 Marzenia Chelsea Odcinek: 9 19:00 Operacja: Stylówa Odcinek: 6 19:30 Światowe supersłodkie urodziny Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 20:00 MTV w domu u... - edycja polska Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 5 20:30 Pimp My Ride by Coca-Cola Zero Odcinek: 5 21:00 Ekipa z New Jersey Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 4 22:00 Ekipa z Newcastle Odcinek: 2 23:00 Dolina Nieumarłych Odcinek: 7 23:30 Niemożliwe! Odcinek: 3 0:00 Niemożliwe! Odcinek: 4 0:30 Przystanek: Kanion Odcinek: 1 1:00 Flash Prank Odcinek: 5 1:30 Dolina Nieumarłych Odcinek: 7 2:00 PartyZone 4:00 Don't kill the Music 100px 11:00 Pogoda dla Łodzi 11:05 ŁKS Siemens AGD Łódź - KK Row Rybnik 12:50 Nowe Centrum Łodzi - dziennik pokładowy 12:55 Sekretna Łódź 13:00 Pogoda dla Łodzi 13:05 Wytwórnia 13:10 Filmosfera 13:55 Migawka 14:00 Pogoda dla Łodzi 14:05 Co jest grane w Łodzi? 14:45 Verbum 15:00 Pogoda dla Łodzi 15:05 Mix filmowy 15:45 Cztery łapy 15:55 Zoo na wesoło 16:00 Pogoda dla Łodzi 16:05 To jest kino 16:25 Toya Net 17:05 Świat oczami dziecka 17:15 Wydarzenia tygodnia 17:40 Dekoder 18:00 Sekretna Łódź 18:05 Klimateria 18:35 Nasze sprawy 18:45 Sukces na szpilkach 18:50 Łódź kreatywna 18:55 Teraz panie 19:40 Z archiwum kina 19:50 Prosto z miasta 20:00 Stylizacje 20:15 Wydarzenia tygodnia 20:35 Bez etatu 21:35 Bliżej regionu 21:45 Klubowa Łódź 22:00 Filmosfera 22:45 Wydarzenia tygodnia 23:05 Magia liczb 23:50 Prosto z nieba 100px 6:00 Najsłabsze ogniwo Odcinek: 112 Sezon: 9 7:00 Najsłabsze ogniwo Odcinek: 113 Sezon: 9 8:00 Top Gear Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 18 9:20 Totalna rozgrywka - USA Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 3 10:20 Totalna rozgrywka - USA Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 3 11:20 Prawdziwe przekręty Odcinek: 7 12:00 Zapraszam do stołu Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 6 14:00 Domy: ekstremalne metamorfozy Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 15:00 Kuchenne koszmary Odcinek: 3 16:00 Kuchenne koszmary Odcinek: 4 17:00 Totalna rozgrywka - USA Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 3 18:00 Totalna rozgrywka - USA Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 3 19:00 Top Gear Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 17 20:00 Prawdziwe przekręty Odcinek: 6 20:30 Prawdziwe przekręty Odcinek: 7 21:00 Cisza Odcinek: 1 22:00 Tajniacy Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 9 23:10 Powstać z popiołów Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 0:15 Totalna rozgrywka - USA Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 3 1:15 Najsłabsze ogniwo Odcinek: 113 Sezon: 9 2:05 Tajniacy Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 9 3:00 Prawdziwe przekręty Odcinek: 4 3:30 Powstać z popiołów Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 4:20 Cisza Odcinek: 1 5:15 Najsłabsze ogniwo Odcinek: 55 Sezon: 9 100px 6:00 Plemię Odcinek: 4 7:00 Rok przygód Odcinek: 1 8:00 Ziemia - potęga planety Odcinek: 2 9:00 Kosmiczne perspektywy Odcinek: 5 9:30 Top Gear Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 13 10:30 Top Gear Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 18 11:55 Szef jak szpieg Odcinek: 1 12:55 Szef jak szpieg Odcinek: 9 13:55 Kim naprawdę był Jezus? Odcinek: 1 15:00 Historia Boga Odcinek: 1 16:10 Historia Boga Odcinek: 1 17:15 Kosmiczne perspektywy Odcinek: 5 17:45 Top Gear Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 18 19:00 Najtrudniej tu być Odcinek: 2 20:00 Szef jak szpieg Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 3 21:00 Szef jak szpieg Odcinek: 9 22:00 Cała prawda o botoksie 23:05 Top Gear Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 18 0:20 Top Gear Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 13 1:25 Kosmiczne perspektywy Odcinek: 5 2:00 Najtrudniej tu być Odcinek: 2 2:55 Ziemia - potęga planety Odcinek: 2 3:50 Gliniarze na drogach Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 5 4:15 Szef jak szpieg Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 3 5:05 Dzika kuchnia Raya Mearsa Odcinek: 1 100px 6:00 Domy: ekstremalne metamorfozy Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 6:50 Domy: ekstremalne metamorfozy Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 7:40 Pojedynki kucharzy (Wielka Brytania) Odcinek: 3 8:40 Pojedynki kucharzy (Wielka Brytania) Odcinek: 4 9:40 Gotuj z Ramsayem Odcinek: 6 10:40 Gotuj z Ramsayem Odcinek: 7 11:40 Pogotowie remontowe Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 14 12:10 Domy: ekstremalne metamorfozy Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 13:00 Domy: ekstremalne metamorfozy Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 13:50 10 lat mniej Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 4 14:50 10 lat mniej Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 4 15:50 Pojedynki kucharzy (Wielka Brytania) Odcinek: 3 16:50 Pojedynki kucharzy (Wielka Brytania) Odcinek: 4 17:50 Gotuj z Ramsayem Odcinek: 6 18:50 Gotuj z Ramsayem Odcinek: 7 19:50 Pogotowie remontowe Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 14 20:25 Dolce Vito: Restauracja marzeń - powrót 21:25 10 lat mniej Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 4 22:25 10 lat mniej Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 4 23:20 Pojedynki kucharzy (Wielka Brytania) Odcinek: 3 0:20 Pojedynki kucharzy (Wielka Brytania) Odcinek: 4 1:20 Domy: ekstremalne metamorfozy Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 2:10 Pogotowie remontowe Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 14 2:40 Gotuj z Ramsayem Odcinek: 6 3:30 Gotuj z Ramsayem Odcinek: 7 4:20 Dolce Vito: Restauracja marzeń - powrót 5:10 Targowisko antyków Odcinek: 26 Sezon: 30 100px 6:00 1000 rzeczy, które mężczyzna powinien zrobić w życiu Odcinek: 13 6:30 Taaaka ryba Odcinek: 69 7:00 Taaaka ryba Odcinek: 70 7:30 Na ryby Odcinek: 6 8:00 Na ryby Odcinek: 7 8:30 Soroya - wędkarski raj Odcinek: 1 9:30 Zjedz Rosję Odcinek: 10 10:00 Poławiacze Odcinek: 11 10:30 100 rzeczy, które irytują Twoją kobietę Odcinek: 3 11:00 Play USA Tour Odcinek: 1 11:30 Polska Liga Cudzoziemska Odcinek: 25 12:00 Bullrun Odcinek: 5 13:00 Autonomia Odcinek: 59 14:00 Chooper - sztuka na dwóch kołach Odcinek: 9 15:00 Fascynujący Mercedes Benz Odcinek: 2 16:00 Uciec przed Tedem Nugentem Odcinek: 2 16:30 Plejada gwiazd 17:00 Random Odcinek: 5 17:30 Random Odcinek: 6 18:00 Nokaut Odcinek: 7 18:30 Nokaut Odcinek: 8 19:00 Słynne konstrukcje lotnicze Odcinek: 4 20:00 Spektakularne akcje II wojny światowej Odcinek: 9 21:00 1000 rzeczy, które mężczyzna powinien zrobić w życiu Odcinek: 13 21:30 Skazany za... Odcinek: 30 22:00 Miasta grzechu Odcinek: 12 22:30 Bzdury Odcinek: 11 23:00 Kama Sutra Odcinek: 22 0:00 Gwiazdy porno Odcinek: 13 0:45 Fuck VIP: Gwiazdy 2:30 Historia Laly 4:00 Przystanek "Laska" Odcinek: 20 4:30 Bractwo bomby Odcinek: 4 5:30 Taaaka ryba Odcinek: 76 100px 6:45 Telemarket 7:00 Biografie: Meryl Streep 8:00 Z tyłu sceny Odcinek: 2 8:30 Gadżety kobiety Odcinek: 40 9:00 Fabryka urody Odcinek: 10 9:30 Jem i chudnę Odcinek: 23 10:00 Szkoła ojców Odcinek: 1 11:00 Nieletnie matki Odcinek: 1 11:30 From Here to Maternity Odcinek: 1 12:00 Szkoła ojców Odcinek: 1 13:00 Sexy mama Odcinek: 9 13:30 Zrozumieć kobietę Odcinek: 1 14:00 Make Me a Baby Odcinek: 1 15:00 Łabędziem być... Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 16:00 Tajemne życie kobiet Odcinek: 1 17:00 Supermodele Odcinek: 4 18:00 Tak się robi w show biznesie Odcinek: 7 18:30 Zoom na miasto Odcinek: 91 19:00 Grunt to rodzinka Odcinek: 42 20:00 Północ - Południe, księga II Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 22:00 Nie tylko udane operacje plastyczne gwiazd Odcinek: 1 23:00 Gwiazdy na dywaniku Odcinek: 1 23:30 Aleja sław Odcinek: 50 0:00 Z tyłu sceny Odcinek: 2 0:30 Gwiazdy na odwyku Odcinek: 8 1:30 Gwiazdy w wielkim stylu Odcinek: 6 2:00 Akademia łajdaków Odcinek: 7 100px 6:15 Bonanza 8:00 Tak... a właściwie to nie 9:45 Przygody w Dinotopii 12:00 Crusoe Odcinek: 2 13:00 A właśnie, że tak! 14:55 Nieustraszeni bracia Grimm 17:10 Nowojorskie nadzieje 19:00 Powrót do domu 21:00 Cortex 22:55 Jakoś to będzie 0:45 21 gramów 2:45 Desperaci 4:40 Poza sezonem Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Bydgoszcz z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Toya z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Knowledge z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Play z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Cafe z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki FilmBox z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2012 roku